Two Brothers
by The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg
Summary: One-shots of Japan and China during their life. It might jump back and forth from present to back then. NO LONGER A ONE-SHOT. It's just multiple one-shots now.    Enjoy! Please R&R! -Antonio
1. Hello! My Name Is China, Aru!

**This is my first A/N so like…**_**Hallo!**_**My name is The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg. I hope you read my stories and give me feedback!**_**Danke!**_

Yao made his way through the bamboo forest looking for his red ball he had been playing with. It was his favorite ball.

"Aiyah! Where did it go, aru?" he groaned. He kept grumbling when he suddenly came across a boy.

The small boy had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a blue kimono. Yao stared at the small boy and the boy stared back. Suddenly, Yao began to smile widely. "Are you a new nation, aru? I'm China, and you, aru?" Yao introduced himself, barely able to keep his excitement in check.

The boy looked at Yao for a second then he said, "Hello China where the sun sets, I'm Japan where the sun rises."

Yao stared at the small Asian nation. "How rude," he muttered. "Do you want to come home with me, aru?" Yao held out his hand.

Japan looked at it for a second, unsure whether to trust the man or not.

Yao, noticing the hesitation smiled kindly. "Come on, I don't bite. Besides who would care for you if you stay here?"

The small nation considered and took the hand of the older, brown-haired nation. " _Arigatō, hi ga shizumu Chūgoku-san."_

_**Arigatō, hi ga shizumu Chūgoku-san**__**. –**___**Thank you, China where the Sun sets.**

**Well that's it! I hope you liked it! Please review and help me with my grammar and commas etc.!**

**Signed:**

**The Grand Duchy of Luxembourg**


	2. Chinese vs Japanese

**Well… I guess I'll make another chapter to this… ^^ I hope you like it~ ^^ **

**R&R**

**~*~v~*~**

Japan stared emotionlessly at China. The older nation was concentrating on his calligraphy. Whenever he made a mistake a Chinese curse would leave his lips. Then he'd cover his mouth and look at Japan sternly saying, "Do not say what I say, aru." Then Japan would nod and the cycle would repeat again.

China, finally, put his brush down. "Japan, I think you should begin to work on your characters now, aru. You are old enough."

Japan nodded, taking a seat next to his brother.

China passed him one of his Chinese character paintings. "Here, aru. Use this."

Japan nodded again. Honestly, he thought that the writing looked a bit difficult. _Well… I _am _Japan. Maybe I shall make my own language. Ah! But then China-san will think I am ungrateful. _Japan pondered what to do, staring at the carefully made characters. _Oh! I could just use some of them and then make my own, but more simplified. That is a very smart idea. _He smiled slightly, picking up a brush.

China grinned at his little brother. "I am going to go make dinner now, all right, aru?"

Japan nodded, not turning away from his work.

China smiled, and left the nation to do his own work.

**~*~v~*~**

The next day, Japan locked himself in his room, choosing to keep making his language before China was able to see it. _I wonder… Will China-san like my language?_

**~*~v~*~**

It was late in the evening when Japan finally emerged from his room, looking tired and hungry, though his eyes were still emotionless. It was more of the bags under his eyes and his growling that gave away the fact he was tired and hungry. He walked into the kitchen, hoping to get just a light snack before going back to add the finishing touches to his language.

China jumped up from his place at the table. "Japan, aru! Why did you lock yourself up? I was so worried!"

Japan jumped at his brother's shouting. Worried that he had made China mad, he gave a low bow. "Sorry."

"Aiyah~ Why are you apologizing, aru? Let's have dinner now, okay?"

Not wanting to worry his brother any more than needed, he agreed. Japan sat across from where his brother had been previously sitting; China had gone to get the food. He wished his brother would just hurry up so that he may get back to his room. He needed to finish what he was doing before the next day.

He sighed. _Well, it had to wait now, _he thought as China walked in, holding plates of rice, meat, and vegetables.

**~*~v~*~**

Back in his room, Japan stared at all the scrolls scattered on the floor. He'd _finally _manage to finish all the characters, how they'd sound, and what they meant in less than 48 hours. He felt proud of himself and hoped that China did too.

**~*~v~*~**

The next day, Japan gathered all his scrolls and set out to find China. The older boy was in the writing room, already working on his calligraphy.

He turned around when Japan walked in, smiling brightly, "Good morning, Japan, aru! Are you ready for breakfast?"

"_Hai. _But… China-san—"

Japan was cut off when China leaped forward, grabbing the scrolls. "Ah! So you have finished writing all the characters, aru. Let's see them!"

Japan shifted, nervously as China opened one of the scrolls.

"_Zhè dàod__ǐ__ shì shénme_?"

**~*~v~*~**

_**Zhè dàod**__**ǐ**__** shì shénme? – What the hell is this?**_

**And so… Here is the second chappie~ Sorry it's so short… But I hope you liked it anyway. Please review~~~ **_**Arigatō~~**_

__**Antonio**


End file.
